<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[幹部組]波特米亞 by nova2837</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22811851">[幹部組]波特米亞</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nova2837/pseuds/nova2837'>nova2837</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Promare (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:14:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22811851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nova2837/pseuds/nova2837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>https://docs.google.com/document/d/1mQdB3j1fXtpv42mS_taeXBMZYcbqqS824cI7mHIbK1M/edit<br/>設定看這裡↑</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gueira/Meis (Promare)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[幹部組]波特米亞</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　霍格華茲裡沒多少地方能可幽會，更別提凍得要死的天。坎羅不像梅斯那麼能禦寒，黑魔法防禦以外的魔咒又都爛到不行，只好裹著梅斯加持過的毛毯於夜空下苦苦等待。</p><p>　　估計是被拖到了吧？鄰近考試周，雷文克勞們天天在宿舍舉辦讀書會，且一辦就辦到三更半夜，要退場還得先通過猜題測驗。</p><p>　　坎羅不認為梅斯會答不出來，他連坎羅睡一睡打呼、胡亂說出來的詞都能判斷出是哪本課本第幾頁第幾行，同儕自行出的問題對他簡直就是小兒科。</p><p>　　怕就怕在其他人讓梅斯當出題者兼解答者，那他們可能要等天透出魚肚白才能夠約會了。</p><p> </p><p>　　重量壓得坎羅喘不過氣，他做了惡夢，在深不見底的池潭中掙扎求生；一條條宛似梅斯的人魚將他牢牢纏繞，各各面露凶光，根本就是居於深海的食人毒蟒。</p><p>　　他被拖入池底，本想說點什麼，但口鼻彷彿失去作用；尖叫聲全數化作一顆顆不規則圓珠，在深淵中棄他而去。</p><p>　　最終臉部的搔癢感驚醒了他，坎羅反射性呼上一掌，換得打在肉上的ㄆㄧㄚㄆㄧㄚ響再外加一顆拳頭。</p><p>　　「打屁打你他媽！當老子蚊子是不是？！」</p><p>　　一拳下去，坎羅再度開始難以分辨虛擬現實，直到梅斯用人魚語使勁摧殘他的耳膜。他這才發現梅斯跨坐在他腰上，難怪剛剛一整個呼吸困難，恐就是梅斯整個人壓上的緣故。</p><p>　　照明來自梅斯的魔杖，光源被刻意弱化過，導致視線下梅斯的臉異常慘白。</p><p>　　「你這樣我還以為是鬼壓床……」坎羅說。</p><p>　　「學校幽靈才不會來壓你的床……嗯，除了麥朵，你不准接近她。」</p><p>　　梅斯用圍巾裹緊坎羅，順帶幫他拍落頭上碎雪。他們分享了一些零食、一些奶油啤酒、一些生活近況（雖然也沒什麼好講的，畢竟他們每天有時間就膩在一起）、一些未來規劃，在寒冬中依偎著彼此。</p><p>　　坎羅十有八九會成為職業魁地奇球員，或黑魔法防禦相關職務——但總歸不會是正氣師，成績使然；梅斯的選項則多了許多，縱然不像艾莉絲那麼遠近馳名，但在各方面也算是小有名氣，不少公司皆已對他提出工作邀約，一畢業即可入職，其中乃包括知名大企業。</p><p>　　坎羅輕咬梅斯的耳朵。人魚型態時這裡會變成半透明的鰭，又脆弱又帶有尖刺，讓他都不大敢靠近，「老實講就算我不工作也餓不死，你本身也有在投資不是？那我們一起成為家裡蹲就好啦。偶爾讓Boss來家裡住住，我可以養更多巨螺，你可以養一些獨角獸，或許之後再養一些小孩。」</p><p>　　「不要把養小孩說得像是養寵物一樣啦。何況獨角獸不能被飼養，那是犯法的。」說歸說，梅斯仍寵溺地親吻男友的臉與鼻。</p><p>　　他們又黏糊糊地巴成一團，從屋頂一角滾到鋪滿薄雪的另外一角。梅斯沒有反對養小孩的提議，他們本就喜歡孩子，若有什麼方式能讓孩子繼承雙方血統就更棒了，但沒有也無妨，那並非最重要的。</p><p>　　坎羅扣住梅斯後腦，從彼此口腔裡吸盡氧氣。「做嗎？」他提到。</p><p>　　梅斯輕笑，「你不怕凍壞你的屌？要是將來有勃起障礙我會殺了你喔。」</p><p>　　他揮舞起魔杖，讓世界重歸沉寂。</p><p>　　在黑暗退去前，他要來把握他們的春宵了。</p><p> </p><p>－FIN－</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>